Spyke found Speed Over the Phone?
by Child of the Rune
Summary: Pietro got so bored on Saturday afternoon, he even considered HOMEWORK. Luckily, he prank called the X-Men, not entirely expecting EVAN to pick up. An awkward confrontation of feelings ensue… cute and fluffy and funny Evietro. Evan/Pietro!


**Umm.. Hiya again! It's Child. IT'S AN EVIETRO FIC! OMG THEYRE SO AMMAAAZZZIIINNGGG... *squeals* **

**Psshh.. me? Hyper? No...  
And it's another multichapter fic. I'm not sure how long it will be.. as I'm terrible at organisation and am EASILY DISTRA-Oh look! Poster! Of Harry Potter! Yay!**

So, here is Evan/Pietro awesomeness. With oblivious Evan and crushing Pietro. Second fanfic, hope it's alright! Review if you like.. xoxox

~Child

Pietro stared in annoyance. Maybe _glared _ would be a more reasonable assumption. The loading screen was simply taking too long.

Of course, being a speedster, most things were too slow for Pietro Maximoff.

The rest of the inhabitants of the Brotherhood House of Mutants, had all gone out for the afternoon. Lance Alvers was courting his Kitty, attempting to anyway, while Scott and Jean were with them at the cinema, pretending to be on a date while Scott glared through ruby shades at the back of Lance's arm. Which was draped around Kitty Pryde.

Fred Dukes had found an all-you-can-eat store, and was terrifying the workers there by having eaten about three quarters of all the cooked food already and he had only been there for half an hour! And this was a BIG restaurant.

Todd Tolensky was looking through the trees for a certain blue elf. Except he wasn't blue now. And Todd was sure he'd cheated and teleported away, even though it seemed highly unlikely he could have seen Toddy spying on him, perched as he was. He glared in basically the same manner as Scott was, and still aimed at a member of the rival team!

Pietro had basically given up on the slow computer of the Brotherhood house, and was rushing around at supersonic speed to find something to do. With most of the occupants gone, he was really bored. There was one thing he definitely could do, but he definitely wasn't desperate enough for that.

20 minutes later, Pietro found himself doing something he would never have thought he would do, let alone on a Saturday afternoon. Homework. The dreaded HOMEWORK.

Pietro had an English essay due, and being able to write almost as quickly as he can talk, he finished that quickly. Now starting to get annoyed at the lack of things to do, Pietro wandered the house. When he sprinted into Lance's room, having been deficient in anything else, he spotted the phone, left on Lance's bed. He was talking with his precious Kit-Kat that morning.

Grabbing it with speed, he checked the number. And then smirked, and hit _redial._

Back at Xavier's Mansion for Gifted Students, the phone was ringing. After having many ruined attempts from Scott to try and melt the phone whenever the Brotherhood's number came up (LANCE), Professor X had disabled the caller ID.

So, when Evan Daniels noticed the phone, he just picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Daniels?" Pietro's voice seemed happy to hear him. So unused to the difference between Pietro's usual manner and this one, Evan had absolutely no clue who it was.

Tucking his board more securely under his arm, then giving up and dropping it to the floor, Evan replied cautiously.

"Uhh.. yes?"

Pietro had a moment to think. Daniels didn't know it was him. Well, he _probably_ didn't, as otherwise they would be exchanging snide remarks, Pietro speaking quickly enough in some of them to disguise the flirtatious remarks. Yes. Pietro was gay. Only Lance knew really, and he shouldn't have even found out. Stupid Pietro, speaking even faster than normal when he was drunk. So now Lance knew all about him, ad his fixation with a certain dark spike shooting mutant.

"Um. Evan?"

"Yeah, that's me, man. Uh, sorry, who are you?" Evan was really confused. So far, the guy on the other end of the line knew who he was, while Evan was still in the dark. As true as that was, as Bobby had tried to see what would happen if he froze the circuits of a lightbulb. It equalled (shock shock) darkness.

Evan could hear them take a breath in, as if to speak, and then paused.

"Oh, well, uh, this phone's about to die. I'll call you-back-later-" and then the regular beeping of a hung up phone resonated in Evan's ear.

Pietro really, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why he did that.

He knew he liked Evan. He knew there was a high chance of him picking up the phone. And he also hoped that Evan wouldn't figure out who it was. At least he had slowed down his talking in shock.

Evan was just looking at the phone in his hands. Who on earth was that?


End file.
